Techno Dominion
Located between Segmentum Ultima and Segmentum Tempestus, the Techno Dominion ''', or just '''Dominion, is an extremely advanced human and abhuman empire, formed from the remnants of the Auretian Technocracy and other scattered human civilizations that were either left devastated by the Horus Heresy, or were not yet discovered by the Imperium, and are united by their desire for survival and advancement. The Dominion is well known for their high number of advancements, including weapons, armor and vehicles. Their technology has made the Dominion a very powerful force in the galaxy, and one of the few human factions that can match the Imperium of Man. History Origins What would become known as the Techno Dominion was originally formed from fleeing remnants of the Auretian Technocracy, a once technologically-advanced and peaceful independent human civilization scattered across several star system in the Galaxy. The Technocracy had been conquered and destroyed by the Primarch Horus Lupercal, already under the sway of Chaos, who had desired the several STCs under the Technocracy's possession, in order to gain the Adeptus Mechanicus's allegiance. The survivors were in fact an exploration force having been prepared before Horus' coming, and thus they were able to flee the destruction of the Technocracy before the Emperor's Children and World Eater Legions arrived. Led by the sole remaining member of the Technocracy's elite force, The Brotherhood, Xander Jarak, fled towards Eisen in Segmentum Tempestus, having taken what STCs and other items of importance he could gather. Even before the tragedy, Eisen was already being colonized by the Auretian Technocracy fifteen years before the coming of Horus, with a few settlements already built. Thus, the planet had escaped unnoticed by the Warmaster, who had already acquired the STCs he needed. So the remnants of the Technocracy were able to remain hidden from the dreadful civil war that came after, and slowly rebuild their home. Over time, more and more vessels came, carrying humans and even abhumans who had fled their homeworlds, in order to escape the massive conflict that was consuming the Imperium. Taking these refugees in, the Technocracy began colonizing worlds close to Eisen, and were even joined by other human planets from the nearby sectors. Soon, gatherings of leaders began to form, in order to create a stabilized council, and what at first was just a few survivors trying to escape destruction, soon became a growing empire in that part of the galaxy. The Mersians Much of the refugees' relief came from the Mersians, an abhuman race that lived on the nearby world of Clara, and had been around before the Imperium of Man. Formed from human colonists during the Dark Age of Technology, the Mersians were an advanced civilizations that had adapted to their planet's multiple environments, making them a sturdy and tough species. Having kept much of their STCs, the Mersians' technological superiority was on par with the Technocracy before their fall, though their small population made it difficult for them to expand like the Technocracy and Imperium had. Learning of this advanced civilization, Xander approached the Mersians, offering an alliance for their survival during these dark times. After hearing of what befell the Auretian Technocracy, the Mersians' leader, their Overlord, agreed that an alliance would be beneficial, given the brutallity and power of the Space Marine Legions. With that done, the Mersians began assisting the refugees with building homes on planets nearby, as well as sharing their technology with Xander and the leaders, who did the same vice versa. The Mersians' contribution also helped give a positive view of abhumans on the human refugees, who would welcome other abhuman species in the next few years to come. Remnant Despite the Mersians' aid in assisting the refugees, it became clear that as more and more people began to arrive in the system, some form of government had to be created in order to ensure that these new settlements would not break down into infighting or fall prey to outside forces. Being the most respected person among these new colonized worlds, as well as the one who helped lead the Auretian survivors, Xander was unanimously voted as leader, or Hierarch. Though reluctant, Xander nevertheless took the position and helped formed what he called the Techno Remnant. His first act was to announce that everyone must contribute something, whether it be ships, farming, medicine, soldiers, engineering and so on, as such things were required for them to survive. Next, Xander organized a small council he named, the Conclave, which consisted of influential and respected individuals to assist him in governing the Remnant. This included just not humans, but various Abhuman species and even Mutants, as Xander proclaimed that despite their appearances, were still human and thus one of them. Several groups of Tech-Priests, who had been driven off their respective Forge Worlds due to Traitor and Xeno forces, all joined the growing empire. As the years went by, the Remnant grew more, with nearby Imperial Worlds and undiscovered human civilizations also joining, seeing how strength in numbers was necessary with the Horus Heresy going on. Along with that, more and more cities were being built on the settled worlds, a militia was soon formed, and thanks to the large number of vessels, transportation, communication and even trade was beginning to grow. Furthermore, the large library of STCs, from both the Auretian Technocracy and other civilizations, helped greatly in the formation. Xander personally made sure that each one was studied fully, as well as securely protected and several copies were made too. After a decade since it's formation, Xander decided to head out into the galaxy, hoping to find more survivors to lead back to the Remnants, as well as other lost technological advancements of humanity, like STCs. Before he left, Xander, with the support of the Conclave, chose council member, Oslo Verep as the new Hierarch. After that, Xander left aboard a small Escort vessel and headed back into the galaxy. Birth of the Dominion While Xander was recognized as the first Hierarch, it was his successor, Oslo Verep, who gave birth to the Techno Dominion. A former Planetary-Governor, as well as high ranking Imperial officer, Oslo had much experience in running a planet and this knowledge served him well during the coming years. His first order of business was to officially finalized the Conclave, the ruling council that would consist of only influential figures related to politics, economy, military and more. After that Oslo's next step was creating a stable line of communications between the planets, a task he left in the hands of the Tech-Priests, who began working immediately. After that was to create an actual military, rather than just various militias and volunteers. With the aid of experience warriors and officers, a proper army and navy was slowly being organized, put under the watchful eye of Oslo and a select few of people that he trusted. Another important factor that Oslo addressed were defenses. At the present moment, the Remnant was loosely united in fifteen planets, a few human civilizations undiscovered by the Imperium, Abhuman species and the others filled with refugees. With their current forces, expansion or even going on the offensive was out of the question, and thus Oslo had strong planetary defensive systems constructed on each world. With the aid of the library of STCs, the construction of these defenses, as well as weapons, armour, vehicles and ships quickened at a fast rate. The planet Eisen was also designated as the capital world of this new empire. Eventually, after four years of hard work, the Techno Dominion was officially born. Legacy of the Technocracy & Jokaero Though the Dominion had begun to flourish, other problems were now being focused on. The main situation being of travel. Since fleeing from their former worlds, many people of the Dominion had begun to fear the Warp, due to its unstable nature and the dangers of Daemons attacking vessels. Many people were adamant in their refusal of using such dangerous means of travel, and thus a new form of space voyage had to be found. It was then that Oslo, as well as surviving members of the Auretian Technocracy's higher members revealed a secret. The reason why the Technocracy chose Eisen as a new colony world, and why it was a well kept secret, was because they had begun setting up facilities to study a new type of space travel. The Technocracy had kept good care of the facility before the Auretian's fall. With this discovery, various engineers, scientists, Tech-Priests and other beings of use, were put to work to continue the project, to try and find a new way of travel, as well as other new inventions for the benefit and advancement of the Dominion. As if sensing the human's attempts of new space travel, a xeno race came into Dominion territory: The Jokaero. The Jokaero are a race of intelligent, psychically-powerful beings who resemble the orange-furred great apes of Old Earth known as orangutans. They were famous for their extraordinary and seemingly in-born skill at crafting extremely advanced technologies from even the most rudimentary parts. The Jokaero arrived in a large vessel and were guided by Xander, who had temporarily returned to help the Dominion. Xander explained that with the Jokaero's aid, the Dominion had a higher chance of developing a new type of space travel, as well helping forward construction of their cities, in return for accepting the Jokaero as allies and member of the Dominion. There were debates of whether or not to allow the Jokaero to join the Dominion, which was primarily a Human and Abhuman empire. However, the positives outweighed the negatives, plus it was clear that the Jokaero were much as threaten by the Horus Heresy and Chaos forces as they were. So, the Dominion and Jokaero signed treaty known as the Innovate Pact, granting the Jokaero membership into the Dominion, a seat on the Conclave, and earn the xeno's aid in creation of what would be known as Hyperspace. Birth of Hyperspace The Consortiums The Guild Wars Society Consortium Directorate Government Grand Hierarch The title of Grand Hierarch, or Hierarch for short, is the highest position and ruler of the Techno Dominion. He has absolute authority over the Dominion, as well as its resources and military. The Hierarch is also the head of the Dominion's ruling council, the Conclave. He or she has the power to make the final decisions on certain matters, insert or remove members of the Conclave from their position (with substantial evidence, of course) and declare military law if the current situation requires it. They are also supported by their personal entourage, the Coalition Masters. They are also the Supreme Commander-in-Chief, with having full authority of the Dominion's Army and Navy. To become Grand Hierarch is not a simple task. While anyone can earn the position, no matter what social class they were born into, the position requires a person to have superb leadership skills. Many past Hierarchs have been people with military backgrounds, and thus can effectively command the Dominion's forces. Past holders have been those who have earned reputations of performing noteworthy achievements, perhaps even seen as heroes to the Dominion. The decision of a new Grand Hierarch can be decided when the previous holder chooses a successor, followed by approval from most of the Conclave, or elected into by the Conclave itself. Along with that, in the event that the Grand Hierarch is either abusing their new authority, or is unable to perform his or her duties, then the Conclave can have that Hierarch removed from power and the council temporarily takes command until a new candidate is found. The Conclave Similar to the Imperium's High Lords of Terra, the Conclave is a council of individuals who represent important organizations and other areas that are vital to the Techno Dominion. These people carries out day-to-day decisions regarding military, economy, infrastructure and so on. The relationship between the Conclave and the Grand Hierarch is that while the Conclave members can make agreements on certain matters, the final decision belongs to the Hierarch. Furthermore, in the event that a certain member is unable to properly do their duties or abuses their position, then the Hierarch can dismissed said member and have another individual take his or her place, or assume their duties until one is found. This can be said the same in reverse: if a good number of the Conclave believe that the current Grand Hierarch is unable to perform his duties as the leader of the Dominion, then they will be forced from power. These members also have some control over who becomes the next Hierarch, with a sizable number of them being needed to approve for a new Hierarch, or propose someone of their own choosing. *'Supreme General of the Army': *'Supreme Admiral of the Navy': *'Innovator Foreman': *'Jokaero Representative': *'Mersian Overlord': Due to the Mersians' contribution to the Dominion's creation, the Abhuman race has their own seat among the Conclave. Represented by their leader, the Overlord, the Mersians continue to retain a strong influence among the Dominion's politics. *'Guild Speaker': *'Sentinel-Commander': *'Banking President': *'Chief of Science': *'Astral Headmaster': This person is in charge of the Anima Academy, where psykers are sent to train, learn and master their psychic abilities, and where they select the various careers that a psyker can employ for the benefit of the Techno Dominion. The Astral Headmaster themselves is a psyker, who is chosen for his or her incredible mastery over their mystic powers, loyalty to the Dominion, and incredible willpower against the temptations of the Warp. *'Minister of Archives': *'Exploratory Coordinator': *'Intelligence Operations Director': *'Commissioner of Defense': *'Prime Herald': *'Judicial Chancellor': *'Shadow Marshal': The one who holds this rank is the highest ranking officer of the Dominion's Shadow Rangers, the special forces that consist solely of Blanks, humans with the Pariah Gene. As the leader of this force, the Shadow Marshal is privy to all classified information, as well as the operatives and missions that the Shadow Rangers carry out. *'Guardian Grandmaster': Homo Sapiens Envoys Unlike the Imperium, Abhuman species are recognized as members of the Dominion, with the empire having various species among them. Several Abhumans who have fulfilled certain requirements are granted a presence on the Conclave, known as a Homo Sapiens Envoy. The Envoys speak for the interest of their entire species, and bring up issues related to their respective race. The power an Envoy possesses in the Conclave differs among them, as it depends on the size, influence, and technology that their race has in the Dominion. In order for a Abhuman race to be granted an Envoy position, they must fulfill several requirements beforehand: The first is that most obvious one, in that the race must provide a contribution for the benefit of the Dominion. Next, a race must have a population of at least one million. And finally, the race must have a united community or formed of leadership among them within the Dominion. Once those requirements are completed, the race can put forward a request towards representation of their kind, and after a survey is done by a Herald, then Abhuman race is allowed to have an Envoy speaking for them in the Conclave. Planetary Ambassadors Coalition of Masters Foreign Relations Imperium of Man To say the relations between the Imperium of Man and the Techno Dominion are bad is an understatement. Many people of the Dominion feel resentment towards the Imperium for abandoning them at the mercy of the Traitor forces, as well as being appalled by the barbaric practices and fanatic worshiping of the Emperor and pity its citizens. In return, the Imperium views the Dominion as heretics and traitors, for refusing to be enlightened by the Emperor's light and rejecting the Imperial Creed, plus working with Xeno Species such as the Jokaero. Various campaigns have been made by Imperial forces to conquer Dominion space, but have been met with failure due to the more advanced weaponry of the Techno Dominion. Over the past few millennia, nearby Imperial Worlds have seceded from the Imperium to join the Dominion, seeing how rule under their command is better then under the Imperium. Furthermore, Rogue Traders, and even a few Inquisitors, have done secret business deals with the Dominion, recognizing their more advanced technology. Recently, in the last 41st Millennium, with the return of the Primarch, Roboute Guilliman, relations between the Dominion and Imperium have begun to slowly improve. Recognizing the Dominion's technological superiority, and their use of Hyperspace rather than Warp Travel, Guilliman has acknowledged that having the Dominion as allies would be more beneficial for the Imperium in fighting off Abaddon's Black Crusade, and has begun negotiations with Hierarch and Conclave, despite protests from more zealous individuals. Adeptus Mechanicus Tau Empire Eldar Dark Eldar Orks Jokaero Culture & Beliefs Technology Founded by the remnants of the advanced Auretian Technoracy, the Techno Dominion possesses technology that exceeds that of the Imperium of Man and the Tau Empire, though still inferior compared to the Eldars and Necrons. Other factors include the mass library of STCs that the Technoracy had managed to save from Horus' invasion, as well as those that were held by other human civilizations that merged with Dominion and recovered by Xander during his travels and other Dominion forces. Plus, the Dominion is not held back by superstitions like the Imperium, and have integrated alien technology they have found (those that have been deemed safe of course), including technology of the once advanced Old Ones. This advancement includes not just military use, but also civilian, medical and other branches of society. Bio-technology has also been use much by the Dominion, increasing life spans by at least 5 centuries. The most prominent achievement of the Dominion, is their creation of tiny, microscopic metallic nanomachines, as well as mono-molecular biomachines. Together, they can control bio-mechanical micro-technology that can be used for both military and civilian usage, which they have named Etherian. With Etherian, the Dominion can create, shape, manipulate and repurpose a flesh/robotic amalgamated technology which fuses the mechanical and organic worlds, using biology's malleability and growth capacity in conjunction with technology's ability to adapt and progress to create exceptional crafts and improvements upon constructs, such as buildings and vehicles, to sentient beings and inanimate wears. These transient micro-machines are capable of converting anything and everything around them into a biological/non-organic silicon based entity which is as inorganic as it is flesh and blood. That allows the Techno Dominion to be able to perfectly simulate the proclivities and functions of sentient life to a tee, as well as impart advanced operational facilities they're devices comprise of. Dominion Forces The Dominion's army is divided into two: The Military which handles all ground operations, and the Navy, which is in charge of aerial and space operations. Their forces, known as Dominion Troopers, wear simple-looking white armor, that are made from a stronger material than those worn by the Imperial Guardsmen and Fire Warriors, but not as strong as the Power Armour of the Space Marines. High rank officers wear colored stripes over their armor to signify their ranks, and specialists have designs to set them apart from the others. Some commanders will put on personal symbols or designs on their armor sometimes. Also some Divisions will have their armor painted a different color, to show diversity between each other. *'Supreme Commander-in-Chief': The highest rank of the Dominion's Military, this position is always held by the Grand Hiearch. *'Supreme Marshal of the Army'/'Supreme Marshal of the Fleet': They are the highest ranks of the Dominion Military and Navy respectively. Also called the Army Marshal and Fleet Marshal, they answer only to the Grand Hierarch. The people that hold the position of these ranks are also given seats at the Conclave. *'General': The General is in command of an army, serving under the command of the Army Marshal. A soldier who has seen many horrors on the field, Generals show no fear when giving out orders, whether in the rear or the frontlines, serving as an example for other officers. *'Admiral': The Admiral is in command of a fleet, answering to the Fleet Marshal. An experience combatant in naval warfare, Admirals have gone through many campaigns, showing no fear when engaging the enemies in space. *'Commander': *'Colonel': *'Major': *'Captain': *'Lieutenant': *'Sergeant': *'Corporal': *'Private': Specialist Troopers Some individuals among the Dominion Troopers are recognized for having talent in certain areas, and thus are trained to become experts in these fields. These troopers are called Specialist Troopers, due to having a specific purpose in battle. *'Pilot Troopers': Troopers who have been trained specifically for piloting the many vessels of the Dominion. Some are also trained to control the vehicles belonging to other races, such as the Tau and Imperium of Man. Many Pilot Troopers are a part of the Dominion Navy. *'Assassin Troopers': *'Bike Troopers': *'Blaze Troopers': *'Commando Troopers': *'CQC Troopers': *'Engineer Troopers': *'Grenadier Troopers': *'Heavy Arms Trooper': *'Jet Troopers': *'Marine Troopers': *'MECH Troopers': *'Medic Troopers': Troopers with this designated are trained combat medics. Along with fighting on the field, the Medic Troopers can also treat wounded comrades, using their skills and advanced medical technology to heal. Another task for Medic Troopers is to study new poisons and diseases, in order to counter them. *'Ordinance Specialist Troopers': *'Paratroopers': *'Recon Troopers': *'Saboteur Troopers': *'Scout Troopers': *'Sentry Troopers': These troopers are trained to defend areas of importance to the Dominion, as well as highly valued individuals too, whether they be high ranking officers, political leaders, or important prisoners. As such, Sentry Troopers fulfill the role as bodyguards, and are capable of taking on some of the most deadliest attackers and assassins. They wear red markings on their armor, and are equipped with energy shields for defense. *'Shock Troopers': Notable Divisions Armored Legion The elite Armored Division are the successors of the Auretian Technocracy's Brotherhood forces. They are men and women who wear Power Armor over full-body nano suits that allow them to have complete access and control to their armor on the same level as the Adeptus Astarates. This Power Armor, known as the Golem-Armor, allows the soldiers to fight evenly against some of the most deadly adversaries in the galaxy. As such, the Armored Troopers are expected to fight against any threats towards the Dominion. Due to their importance and skills, the Armored Legion has its own ranking and units, while at the same time still use weapons and vehicles that the rest of the Dominion's forces use. They are also under the direct command of the Hiearch, the Supreme Commander-in-Chief. *'General': *'Commander': *'Captain': *'Lieutenant': *'Sergeant': *'Private': Other Units Within the Armored Legion are several units for specific purposes, which are normally to support the rest of the Armored Troopers in battle. Raiders Incinerators Phantoms Medics Peacekeepers While the Dominion Military and Navy ensure the protection of the Dominion worlds from outside threats, it is the Peacekeepers who protect the people from all internal threats. The Peacekeepers are in some way similar to the Imperium's Adeptus Arbites, a police force whose job is to enforce the Dominion's laws and neutralizing any criminal activity they discover, no matter what it is. Most of the weaponry and vehicles they wield is the same as the Dominion's army, and the armor they wear is also on similar levels too, though with some differences. Many Peacekeepers are recruited from the planet's population, those who possess a strong desire to protect their home and people. However, some are also formed military personnel, choosing a life as a security officer and train the less combat experience members in enforcing the laws of the Hiearch and the Conclave. Despite not being directly involved with them, the Peacekeepers do sometimes work with the Dominion Army depending on the situation at the time. Such times are when invaders attack worlds in Dominion Space and thus the Peacekeepers get involved in repelling the enemy until the military arrives to give aid. In terms of the command structure, the Peacekeeper hiearchy is similar to that of the Dominion Forces, and though Peacekeepers follow orders from their planet's respective Planetary Governor, they all report directly to the Commissioner of Defense, the highest ranking officer within the Peacekeepers, and from him, the Hiearch. Shadow Rangers After discovering the weakness of psykers, daemons and warp-spawns, the Techno Dominion soon created the Shadow Rangers, a special operations force comprised of Blanks, humans who possesses tho rare "Pariah Gene". Every five years, Imperial Sentinels shall travel to every planet in the Dominion and perform tests on people. If someone does possesses the gene, they are taken to the classified location known as the Void Keep, where they are trained to become Shadow Rangers. In order to better combat against the forces of Chaos and the various other threats, the Dominion scientists use a stronger type of nanotechnology with the Rangers, allowing them to use the metallic symbiotic exoskeleton designed by Xander called the Alius Armor, allowing the Rangers to gain a bio-metallic physiology made up of shapeshifting bio-nano machines. This armor increases the Rangers' already incredible combat skills they received through rigorous training, and gives them other abilities too. Much of the organization's command structure is unknown, but the highest rank is the Shadow Marshal, who also holds a seat on the Conclave. From the Shadow Marshal, missions are assigned to the Rangers, which they are noted to carry out with zealous determination. It should also be noted that families with members who are nulls are set for life, gaining much social status, as nulls are viewed by the Dominion as mankind's defense against the Warp, especially if said member becomes a Ranger. Guardians Imperial Sentinels Hunters Covenant Machina Abhuman Species Wargear Ranged Weapons Melee Weapons Vehicle Weapons Walker Weapons Aircraft Weapons Starcraft Weapons Armour Legion Armor The Power Armor known as the Legion Armor, is the basic armor worn by the Dominion's forces. While not as strong as Space Marine Armor, this power armor is far more advanced and stronger than the Carapace Armor worn by the Imperial Guardsman, as well as the armor worn by Tau Fire Warriors. The armor is equipped with various needs to suit the wearer's ability to fight, including a coolant systems to prevent overheating, and also included enhanced breathing filters inside the T-visor. It also had polarized lenses, and an annunciator to make speech more comprehensible. In addition, the boots were magnetized and incorporated miniature anti-gravity devices to ensure stability. Another useful feature was that the armor and the bodysuit could be pressurized, allowing the clones to fight longer in a vacuum environment than its predecessor. The armor plates themselves are lighter while still retaining a fair amount of protection, thus granting the trooper more flexibility. The feature that stood out the most about the Legion Armor, was that it was the only type that could be modified with various attachments for different scenarios. In its basic form, the armor has a plain white color, though officers use color stripes to show rank, but troopers can also add other designs and modifications to the armor too. This was heavily used with specialist troopers and commandos. Golem Armor Schild Armor Alius Armor Invented by the famous Xander Jarak, the Alius Armor 'is the pinnacle of the Dominion's advancement in nanomachines and the first one created using transorganic micro-machines. The armor is a bio-metallic symbiotic exoskeleton that is built specifically for the Shadow Rangers, the Dominion's special forces of Blanks and Daemon Slayers. When worn, the symbiotic costume grants the wearer a bio-metallic physiology, granting them enhanced physical and mental traits, as well as transforming their body into one made of shapeshifting nanomachines. Thus, the wielder is granted various abilities, such as being able to adapt to nearly any threats and situations, generate weapons from their own body if they are unarmed, regenerate wounds, and other features too. The Alius Armor also lets the wearer share a mental link with other wearers nearby, letting them communicate with one another and see what their comrade sees. Walkers Drones Despite their impressive numbers, advanced armor and weapons, the Dominion's forces are still outnumbered by hostile adversaries, as well as monstrous threats. To combat these threats, the Covenant Machina has developed various drones of different shapes and sizes. These drones have proven invaluable in the protection of the Techno Dominion, pushing back enemy forces and would be invaders. *'Spider Infantry Mark I: The main forces of the Dominion's drone army, the SI-Mark I Drones are spider-like drones with four legs and are armed with double-barrel plasma cannons that can pierce through armor with ease. Though the drones are slowed, they make up for it by able to traverse through nearly any terrain, as well as walk on walls and the most dangerous surfaces. The SI-Mark I are also equipped with shields to protect them from small firearms. *'Spider Infantry Mark II': A larger and more powerful version of the SI-Mark I Drone, the Spider Infantry Mark II was designed as a anti-vehicle unit and to face against large numbers of enemy infantry. Around the same height as a tank, the drone possesses a pair of plasma cannons that can deal much damage to tanks. Though they are slower, the SI-Mark II makes up for it with their immense firepower and durability, providing support for Dominion forces. *'Vulture Hunter': Vehicles Aircrafts Spacecrafts Notable Members *Grand Hierarch Xander Jarak: A former member of the Auretian Technocracy's Brotherhood, Xander was the highest ranking individual among the refugees when they fled Horus's assault. It was him who helped create the lay out of what is now known as the Techno Dominion. Known only to the Grand Hierarchs, Xander is still alive, now under the name of Alexander Zackery, a member of the Imperium's Inquisition. *Grand Hierarch Oslo Verep: *Grand Hierarch Jerico Kalvin: The current Grand Hierarch, Jerico is famous for having led the Techno Dominion through the difficult times of the 41st Millennium. Thanks to the Dominion's advanced technology, Jerico has lived for centuries, combined with his military and political genius, he is seen as a hero on the same pedestal as Xander Jarak. Notable Worlds Eisen: Category:Primarch11 Category:Empires Category:Segmentum Tempestus